The House of No Return
It's 5:00 AM, I just got off of work. It was my first day on the job, I have no car, and I rode my bike to work. Also, believe it or not, I have no home. I live under an creepy old abandon bridge, its quite chilly under there... So I decided to look for an abandon house to sleep in. I rode down this extremely foggy road in the country, and I could barley see anything, until.....I saw this very creepy old abandon house. It gave me the creeps, but I had no choice but to sleep in there... I walked inside the house, and all the furniture was very old. It appears that the owners of this house died, and no one did any thing with the house. I searched around the house for a while before I went to bed. I walked up the stairs and I saw a nice comply old bed covered in dust in a bedroom. I lied in the bed and fell asleep. Until...I was woken up by a loud noise that sounded like it came from the basement. I didn't bother checking the basement when I first walked in the house, because I was too tired... I went down into the basement and it was literately pitch black. I felt something hit my head, it was a light-bulb dangling from a string. I pulled the switch so it could turn on. And then all of a sudden, I saw knifes, saws, pitchforks, maces, and many more deadly weapons hanging on the walls. I even saw a table full of dangerous weapons, and a deadly chair with buzz-saws next to the table. I panic and tried to run out, but I couldn't... A man with a bird mask garbed me and set me in the chair. I tried to escape from the chair, but my hands were hand-cuffed to it. He turned on a switch, and buzz-saws were headed strait into my eyes... My eyes were gone, and I couldn't see anything. I was screaming in pain. The "Bird Man" got me out of the chair, and hand-cuffed me to the wall. He took my shirt off, and started to hit me with a whip. Then he got a pitchfork and stabbed me with it. I was dead... FBI Report "Screams heard in the night, murder suspected." A agent went to investigate the crime scene. Traces lead to an old abandon house. The agent went inside the house at 7:00 PM, It was very foggy outside. The agent searched around the abandon house for a while before heading into the basement. The agent finally headed to the basement. He saw a bunch of weapons, and tons of blood on the floor. He even saw a jar with 2 eyeballs. The agent hit a switch, then the walls turned over, and saw many dead bodies hand cuffed to the wall. Then the lights went out. The agent was grabbed and was put on a chair. The agent had his head cut off, and no one went to the house ever since. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:English Class Master Category:GodzillaFan1's Pub Category:Featured Articles